ANew
by itakun
Summary: ANew beginning as two young boys find a pink haired baby.
1. Chapter 1: Found

TBA P.O.V

The radiating orb of light that had been referred to as sun was slowly descending on the horizon, while the light of the orb called moon ascended on the opposite side.

To him the moon always brought on a sense of tranquility, especially after the story that his father had passed onto him as a young child. It felt as if his kin were…

"Anikiiiiiii!, that's not fair you said you were going to practice with me today!" a whine broke his train of thought.

What would it take for him to find a moment of peace, at least he was on one of the highest branches of the trees and the whining was not as intense.

"Hnn…why would I, ototo" his older voice resonated, "But anikIIIIIIII…..you promised" the younger boy retaliated.

Well his younger brother was certainly not going to stop bothering him that time and to get him of his back he had made a promise. One which he did not plan to carry out and the only way to get rid of a pest such as his was to trick him.

"….Fine" the older boy complied.

"REALLY, ANIKI! YOU WILL HELP ME TRAIN!"

"Hmp…" he sighed, "Ototo, do you remember last time….what we played?"

"YEAH! AND THAT DOESN'T COUNT AS TRAINING! I NEVER FOUND YOU" shouted the younger boy.

"Well maybe you need to train such skill. Take it or leave it." He replied and the younger boy pouted.

"Fine ANIKI! But this time I am going to find you, you better believe it!"

With that the older boy jumped from his tree, "10 minutes and NO CHEATING!" he shouted over his shoulder as he made his way towards the forest.

He needed to find a place where his annoying little brother would never think of looking. Last time he had found an empty cave on the right side of a far off cliff. That would be great place rest in while some little pest honed his tracking skill.

As he made his way towards the cliff, a sound seemed to emanate from the upcoming forest. 'Most likely a catch from one of the hunters, that resides near the settlement' at that he kept traveling, trying to place as much distance between him and the pest.

Only to stop once again by the cry. It didn't seem like that of a normal animal, it seemed weak yet desperate. 'It might be that someone is in danger' he decided to head towards the sound. Approaching the situation with caution he made his way through a small clearing.

It seemed that no one had been there, but the crying kept increasing as he approached the tree line. After picking up his pace he found what seemed to be a bundle of tattered rags covered with blood. From within came the shrilling cry of a….

"Baby" he quickly ran towards the bundle and expected to find a child that was on the brink of death due to all the blood that seemed to cover the area.

As he unwrapped the blankets, fine pink strands of hair came into view along with large redden emerald green eyes. And to his misfortune another cry emeraged, even more annoying than the one from the baby in his arms.

"HAHAHA! I FOUND YOU ANIKI!" his younger brother shouted from nearby.

"WAHHHH….WAHHH"

"AWWW…YOU DON'T NEED TO CRY! COME ON ANIKI I KNOW YOU ARE THERE!"

He made his way towards the clearing with the child in his arms, "Shut-up, you fool. We need to go back and fast there might be something wrong with her." Yes, he had checked and it was certainly not a boy.

"Aniki, what's that?"

"It's a baby…and by the way you cheated"

"Nah-AH!..." pouted the black hair child, " wait did you say a BABY! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM AND WHY IS IT COVERED IN BLOOD?"

Why was it that almost everything that had to come out of his younger brother's mouth had to be in a scream, at least the baby had more common and sense. She had begun to fall asleep in his arms and was only slightly sniffling.

"Shut-up, I won't tell you again. She is falling asleep and you are going to wake her."

"IT'S A GIRL!" he glared at his brother, "ok….let me see….please"

"Let's go first, we need to make sure she is okay" with that they set off from the dense forest and towards the settlement. "


	2. Chapter 2: Found cont

I would first like to give credit to Yomi-gaeru, she/he (I think/am about 90% sure) is the artist of the drawing that gave me the idea of this story. If I happen to be wrong sorry to the correct artist. Umm I can't post the picture: 1-IDK how to, 2-I think I need permission.

I don't own Naruto, : ( .

Hagoromo's P.O.V

Well the downside of being in charge was the need for adequate rest, and that would most likely never be accomplished if his sons were to engage in another _practice_ session as his oldest son had name it the previous time. As sleep began to take his thoughts…voices began to radiate from the corridor.

"OTOU-SAMA!..."

"Shut-up! I already told you, you are going to wake her up…Baka!"

Nope sleep would most certainly not come soon this night he thought to himself. His sons had a tendency to continuously prevent such matter, they were often most active at night, for some odd reason. Maybe age was getting to him.

"Master?" a servant asked from one of the doors.

"Let them in….the faster I sort out their argument the sooner I will get to sleep, ne?" he asked himself.

With that his youngest son tumbled into his chambers and ran towards his bed. With the rather odd notion to whisper something, and his suspicion increased due to the fact that almost everything out of his mouth was in loud shrieks.

Soon after his eldest son strolled in through the doors, blood covering most of his upper body and at the sight he stood.

"What happened, Indra? Are you hurt? Answer me." He was almost at the point of shouting when…

"WAHHH….WAHHH"

'A BABY?...was his eldest son holding a child…'

"Otou-sama, forgive our insolence, but we found this bundle deep in the forest. The area was covered in blood, but I didn't make out the presence of anyone else in the surroundings. Once, I checked it I found it wasn't an animal as I original presumed, but a baby. She doesn't seem hurt, but she won't stop crying."

He sighed with relief at least his children had not been in immediate danger, since battles among the area had been on the rise. He took the crying bundle into his arms and remove the tattered sheets. He sighed yet again, it was a fragile new born. With the strangest shade of colored hair, even when compared to his and brilliant emerald eyes that had become red due to all the crying.

The kodomo was covered in blood and kept on squirming as she appear to be hungry. She seemed rather odd, her physical being seemed to be off somehow, but he could not continue to ponder the situation. The kodomo seem to increase the pitch of her screams and he knew that it needed some sort of attention.

"Otou-sama, what are we to do with her?" Indra inquired after some time.

"Amaya-san, take the komodo and look for maid that has recently bared a child. Indra and Ashura go to bed tomorrow you will have a long day."

He handed the bundle to his servant and asked for a new robe.

"BUTTT…..OTOU-SAMAA…WHAT ABOUT THE BABYY?" His younger son whined.

"I don't suppose you know how to take care of baby, musoko? The maid will know what to do with her. She is not hurt, just hunger and dirty."

"But….Otooo"

"Ashura….Go on now."

His children, servant, and bundle exited the room. With their steps the ruckus slowly began to decrease. After laying down and as sleep began to take him he murmured to the silent room "Yes…tomorrow will indeed be a long day."

Ashura's P.O.V

His aniki and Otou-sama were always being so formal all the time. He had been really excited once he had found his aniki in the forest. He might have cheated a little….but his aniki didn't need to know that. When he found him crying…well the baby crying he kind of got worried.

Her blankets were covered in blood and his aniki would not let him see her, but they had to get back home to make sure that she was okay so he let it go. Once, they arrived he tried to take peeks, but again his BAKA aniki would not budge.

After his father had taken the baby into his hand he had FINALLY manage to see something….it had PINK HAIR! Yes, his father had pale red hair, but he had never once seen PINK! He could not wait for the morning….and thus Ashura surprisingly fell asleep.

I know, I know the chapters are short…I would hate the author too. So as you can see we have no idea why a baby with pink hair has appeared in Hagoromo's time, we will soon find out. Ummm there are apparently some discrepancies with the names of his children. I thought it was Indra and when I added the character on the website it spelled it as Indara (unless it's another character), and Ashura I found it as asura on the web. For this story we will keep Indra and Ashura.

Anyways, yeah please review!

Ashura: "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"


	3. Chapter 3: Momoiro

Sorry, I hadn't notice!

'Oh…. . ….NO! This could not be happening….this is not real….he was lying….how could this happen….NO! Worst of all….WHY IN THIS FREAKING BODY!'

Yes, she was a BABY…a freaking baby! How the heck was she supposed to do anything when she was a baby…all she could do was cry-which was what she was doing right now-but where the heck was she? Are those treetop, she peaked through a hole in the fabric….

Wasn't she supposed to arrive in time to stop him…what was the last thing she was told? 'OH, NO…am I losing my memory to this baby brain…what if I develop infantile amnesia!?' What that heck was she thinking when by accepting that deal, she could hardly remember much of what they last told her!

A leaf fell on top of hole in the fabric, 'forest….of all places she had to appear in a freaking forest, as a BABY…HOW THE HECK WAS SHE SUPPOSE TO STOP HIM AS A FREAKING BABY!'

'Oh, I know why don't I kill him to death with my cuteness.' She increased the pitch of her cry, there must be someone nearby…please….

As if on cue someone picked her up, and they removed the blankets from her face…and she saw…

'… **MmmmHAHAHA…LOOK AT HIS EYEBROWS…HAHAHA..THEY ARE FUNNIER THAN LEE'S'** Inner Sakura was laughing her ass off in the back of her head.

'Sushh…did he just frown? Hmm…doesn't he remind you of someone?', not to her surprise her inner kept laughing 'Shhh…is he talking to someone'

' **Well at least we caught someone's attentions, and it seems that they are taking us somewhere'**

'Darn this baby body', she was slowly falling asleep.

(Later that night….)

'Wait what was that, inner?'

' **Beats me, it's starting to get more difficult to tell what the voices are saying…maybe you should start crying?'**

'Ha! Already on it…wait since I am a baby they will probably think that I need to be fed. Oh, no! Just wait until I get my hands on HIM!...maybe, they have bottles here?'

'… **Yeah, right keep being in denial…did you see those horns on the old man, you shouldn't have made that deal! That FREAK probably sent us to a summons' dimension or who knows where!'**

'Inner…I think my mind is starting to revert back to a that of a child's…maybe…."

' **NO!...I don't want to go! Besides, he said that that if our age changed we would revert back…sometime later…UGH..I tell you if it wasn't for his juicy abs I would have punched him into oblivion!'**

'Yeah, right last I remember you were listing how many ways he would….look whatever he said might not be true, what if once I age back I don't remember anything? Huh, what would I do then?'

' **True'**

'Well, then you must seal yourself and all my memories just like we practiced….and please do you best and try not to get erased…I don't want to live through this by myself…Okay.'

' **Fine, I will begin as soon as possible….until we meet again, Sakura.'**

'Until we meet again, Inner.'

Ashura P.O.V

"Young master…please wake up…otherwise Master Hagoromo will reprimand you again…"

"…No…sl…eeepp" Ashura tugged the covers of his futon around his head to block out the disturbance.

"Please…young master…didn't you say something about a pink baby and a trip?"

At that moment young Ashura shot-up like a spring and manage to unroll him-self from the covers, "Quickly…Amaya-san! We need to GO…" he hoped from one foot to another, "I can't let ANIKI get there first, he will probably won't let me see her again! Let's GO!"

Amaya was surprise with such intense reaction, but glad that it was at least making her day easier. With that she handed the young child his clothes and led him to the bathhouse.

(After the Ashura's morning routine)

"Amaya-san! WHERE IS SHE?"

"Young master…the child was taken to Mater Haoromo's chambers this morning"

"Really, SEE YA!", the small child ran through the corridors and Amaya decided not to push her luck, since this was the first time in years that he she had managed to wake him in record time.

After discreetly barging into his Otou-sama's room, he almost yelled at his Aniki for beating him in getting there first, but stopped as he saw the bundle in his father's arms.

'Yes! I AM FINNALY GOING TO GET TO HOLD HER!' Ashura screamed in his mind.

Hagoromo's P.O.V

He had awoken to the first rays of sunshine and had decided to search the site were his son had found the kodomo the night before. It had not taken him long to reach the site it was cover in blood, but to his surprise he had found something more interesting…a peculiar looking tree.

It was one that he had never seen before or heard of, even though it did resemble a plum blossom it still did not have the same characteristics. It seem to be out of place among the greenery, its growth seem…odd. The tree appear to be in the prime of blooming with small pink flowers.

They seem to be fresh, as if to represent the beginning of the new life. After finding the tree and making a mental note to look into its origin, he proceeded back to his home

Once, he arrived he took care of his daily routine and attended to some of his responsibilities. Then went back to his chambers and asked one of his servants on how the kodomo was doing, the servant seemed rather fluster at the question and expressed that it was better for him to see her.

'Hmm...maybe the poor thing is sick' he could not expect anything less, since there was the probability that she had been there for hours or days at the most.

When, the servant proceeded to place the bundle in his arms, he noticed that it felt heavier and was almost shock at what he saw by removing the blankets. Did the baby seem….older…maybe the room was too dimly lit the previous night…maybe he was getting too….old.

Indra's presence was then announce, he made his way into the room and sat by his side. The kodomo in his arms smiled and he forgot some of his worries for a second. The smile slightly resembled that of his late wife…except the strands of pink hair brought him back.

"Otou-sama…doesn't she seem larger…is that normal?"

"Well, at least I know that I am not going senile with age my son. She does seem larger than…last night I believed she was just a new born, but this morning she does not hold those features"

"What will you do with her, Otou-sama?"

"For now we will wait to see if someone comes and claims the kodomo, I am sure that Amaya-san won't mind looking after her for the time being…..beside we must", his speech was interpreted by ruffling of clothes and the harsh opening of his door.

"OTOU-SAMA..", Indra glared at his youngest son "Ohayoogozaimasu!"

"Good, Ashura I am glad you are here, we must be leave within the hour"

"But…Otou-sama, what about the baby?"

"The kodomo is not able to travel, she is too young for the journey and no one will be able to look after her. She will stay with Amaya-san for the time being, until her parents come to claim her."

"NANI? OTOU-sama, I thought we were going to keep HER?!"

"Would not you want to be returned to Otou-sama if you were lost, ototo?", to his relief his eldest son started to explain.

"YES, THEN…can I stay…please, Otou-sama?"

"Ashura…you begged me for months to take you along on this trip, we leave in an hour.", he stood, gave the bundle to his son and began to make his way towards the door, to avoid the probable whining.

Indra's P.O.V

As soon as his father had left the room, his ototo began to mutter of how unfair his Otou-sama was being…it was a habit that they were trying to get rid of, but it seem that it was becoming more pronounce.

He then looked at the baby in his arms, and just like he father said she did seem…larger. She was slightly heavier and looked somewhat healthier. But that could just been because she was covered in blood the previous night and might have not eaten in a day, he wasn't really sure, since he was only four years older than when Ashura was a baby.

There was also something odd, with her chakra pathways…it seemed that it was different…he could not really tell what it was…were babies supposed to have chakra at such a young age…

"ANIKI! Can I hold her, please, please…I have to leave with Otou-sama SOON!"

He was to search for Amaya-san and hand to child over, but he suppose that letting his ototo hold her for a while was okay. He instructed him to sit down, afraid that he would drop the bundle, and carefully set the baby in his small arms.

For the first time his brother spoke softly, "Aniki…isn't she pretty...what's her name."

"I am not sure, the maid informed Amaya-san that there was nothing among the blankets that she was covered in."

"….should we name her? I know how about…momoiro"

"No… she probably has a name already and her parents are most certainly looking for her already. She will be gone by the time you and Otou-sama are back from the trip.", he pried the baby from his brothers small arms.

"Awhhh…that's not fair ANIKI! I want to keep her and you get to stay with her!"

"You should not complain, Otou-sama decided to take you along with him during this trip you should be glad and not complain, you must go or he will not listen to your request next time"

His ototo seem to be having some sort of inner debate going, "FINE", he sprung from the floor and ran towards the door, "ANIKI, take care of her!", with that he was gone.

'hn… why should he take care of her…', those big green eyes were starting to give him the creeps and the way she seem to be taking in his face, it felt as if he was being watched.

He sighed and as he looked up the baby began to giggle, he needed to find Amaya-san and fast.

Kodomo-child

Ohayoogozaimasu-good morning polite (not sure of phonetics)

Momoiro-pink ;p

-source: bing/ if anyone objects feel free to correct me Japanese is not a language a speak XP

-Babies do giggle I youtubed it (yes, I have little to no experience with babies), just like Indra some of them sounded creepy after a while. Don't get me wrong babies are awesome, especially if they have pink hair!

Oh NO! Sorry I fixed the format!

Please review!

~ita-kun


	4. Chapter 4: Bluecheese sage

Warning. I am horrible with grammar/somehow dislike reading my own writing/don't have… what do you call those people, oh yes a beta!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto!

xxxxxxxxxxx

In the mist of an ancient library, two small figures stood among the endless rows of dust covered scrolls, searching for a needle in a haystack, breaking the silence one of them spoke-

"She has finally arrived, to think that infuriating prude actually managed to find her has really surprised me…" a small child-like figure called heatedly from one end of the library.

"Well, what else do you expect of the great sage, Chiharu?" an identical figure called from the opposite end.

"Besides senile blabbering, nothing less. It just seemed that the command that was left seemed almost… impossible…even for the blue cheese sage, hmph." the first figure asserted to the other.

At his words a poof of smoke shook the underground library and blew away the dust that once covered it completely.

"CHIHARU-CHAN! I have been traveling through endless years of history!" the figure of a man made its way towards the child, "Well soon not to be history, but I mean who will really know what will happen now that our Saku-sama has been brought back" the chiseled man stopped in front of the first child, "then of course her plan might not work…." In meditation he picked up the child and embraced him tightly.

"Ugh! Get off of me blue cheese sage, you just made you way back after such a prolonged travel and the first thing you try to do is smuggle me to death. Let alone the fact that you are practically covered in blood!" the child name Chiharu tried to squirmed out of the embrace.

The second figure that was at the other end of the library dispelled out of existence.

"Haha…well I am glad that I made it back…you know what I saw wasn't exactly what anyone would want to happen this time around" the man's voice took on a rather serious tone at the last part of his statement.

"So what's the next part of the command, Sage…and why don't you ever hug my counterpart instead of me?" Chiharu inquired.

"Hmmmm…well what's the fun of hugging a fake you? And about the plan….well that I am not sure about yet

"WHAT!?"

"Calm down Chiharu-chan, this time there is no way that we can afford to fail….especially after what I saw back then. Have you found the scroll yet?"

"….I see then we must assure that she survives this time around. Otsutsuki's eldest son found her in the forest after her arrival, although I am unsure if she should remain with the ones that will begin all the ensuing disaster. About the scroll, it seems that we might need more time."

"What's old Hago's decision on our Saku-sama?"

"From what our sources have gathered, Otsutsuki-san and his youngest son left on a trip about two days ago. He wants to wait and see if her parents will come and claim her."

"Hmmm…well that at least, will give me some time to think about our next course of action, go and keep watch. The information will be crucial for our plan."

XXXXXXXXX

Crying. Crying. AND MORE CRYING.

'Does this child have an endless supply of tears. Ever since the young master delivered her into my arms all she has done is…cry. Except for the brief periods of time she passed out…" Amaya was searching for the nursing maid through the corridors.

'Oh, no what will Hagoromo-sama say? If something happens to the…but I have tried everything…I…."

She lifted the covers from the child's face, the child stopped momentarily and began to cry once again. With all the worry that Amaya was experiencing and two sleepless night she did not notice an approaching figure.

XXXXXXXXXXX

YES! It had been two of the worst nights he had had, even worse than the one he had spent with his crying ototo in the forest many months ago…..at least he had fallen asleep after crying for a couple of hours.

But this baby it just seemed as she would never stop. Past midnight on the first day he believed that the child would fall asleep due to exhaustion, she did….only for a couple of hours, and again the ensuing bouts of crying awoke him from his light slumber.

Maybe, the baby was sick…maybe she was hunger…maybe…no the servants were not that type of people and much less was Amaya-san. Then what was it? Well after the second restless night he decided that it was best for him to find out himself…even if the baby was rather creepy, when she was not crying, but at this point creepy was MUCH better than crying.

It wasn't hard to find poor Amaya-san, all he had to do was follow the sound that resembled a screeching cat. When he located her, the poor woman seemed on the verge of crying herself and he was oppose to have two people crying in his presence, even if one was a baby.

"Amaya-san" he called from one end of the corridor.

"Oh….young master, I am sorry for the disturbance you see the young child seems to not want to end her crying"

"I noticed" he responded almost sarcastically, "Is she hurt or maybe hungry…." he began to approach them.

"She is not hurt, that we know of, she ate a couple of hours ago, but maybe she is hungry again.  
The thing is, I can't seemed to find the nursing maid…." Amaya-san stopped hesitantly.

Indra wanted to make sure that the baby was not hurt and began to move his hand towards the blanket.

"Young master if it is not too much to ask for….would you mind holding her until I find the maid?"

"Amaya-san I think it would be be-" Amaya began to place the bundle in his outstretched arm, not wanting for it to fall he secured the baby with his other, and at that he was stuck in yet another bothersome situation.

With that the older women was running down the hall and he with a child in his arms. The baby began to calm as she seemed to notice that exchange of arms. The emerald eyes where blood red and tears ran down the side of her pink cheeks. He felt something at seeing her in such a manner yet could not manage to find the right words for it.

He began to make his way down the hall towards the east garden, as it seemed that the child was beginning to quite. Once, he arrived he sat on one of the cushions to contemplate the tranquility that began to surround them.

There was no longer a crying baby and for that he was glad. She had stopped crying completely a while ago and maybe if she didn't cry or giggle like a maniac she might be somewhat…nice to be around. He noticed that she had gone to sleep.

Unware that he had begun to follow the same path, he absent mindly grabbed another cushion and placed the bundle on it. He laid his head on his own, and managed to close his eyes…soon after sniffles began to rise and his slight slumber was broken.

He was just too tired, how could she keep crying? Out of the corner of his eyes small hands rose from the blankets and began to slightly shake.

Bringing the cushion near his head, he lightly enclosed his hand over the much smaller one. The scene began to grow quite as sleep overcame the two children. A soft thank you echoed of the walls as it escaped the Indra's lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chiharu had been searching the perimeter for the leader of the group that he had left in the settlement once Sakura-sama had arrived. Unfortunately, for him being in his slug form was not as convenient as being in his human one and it was rather a waste of time, but-

His current form was of course necessary due to the task at hand, he needed to find Etsuko quickly and when he did, what he found was not to his liking.

"Aww, aren't they soooo cute Chiharu-chan?" a small slug squealed from one of the wooden post.

"Bleh, cute my ass…he shouldn't be so close to our Sakura-sama", Chiharu replied from the adjacent side of the post.

"Haha, but you don't really have a butt in this form Chiharu-chan! Besides it's the first time she has fallen asleep on her on terms, since you left…I wonder why?"

"Sussh, and DON'T call me Chiharu-chan! I am higher in rank than you….wait did you just say she was crying for the past two days!"

"Didn't you just say to be quite!? Yeah, don't you see the bags under my beautiful eyes! She hasn't allowed anyone in this household sleep!"

"Ha! Beautiful is the earth I walk on, you on the other hand are NOT. I have to go and report this to the blue cheese sage. It seems that she is not content with her stay here…and I just don't like this picture. I am not sure she should continue to stay."

"You bastard if I had appendages you would be flying into our dimension!"

"Whatever, Etsuko. Keep an eye on everyone that comes in contact with her, and….don't forget that if we fail this time there won't be a second opportunity like this one."

Chiharu disappeared leaving a riled-up Etsuko, who whispered to herself "I know we can't fail this time, Chiharu."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chiharu-one thousand springs

Etsuko-joyful child

Ahhh yeah….have a project for my summer class and overall laziness….

Thank you for the people that reviewed! You guys should have seen the hearts shooting out of my eyes when I saw the first one! About replies, ummm yeah Idk how to…so someone enlighten me, please!

SO, please review!

ita-kun ; )

p.s. The name for the sage is not actually bluecheese, it's just the nickname Chiharu has for him. I will reveal his name later!


End file.
